


Favours

by HuntressInSilver



Series: Prompto Argentum/Reader smut one-shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressInSilver/pseuds/HuntressInSilver
Summary: Literally just a blowjob in the Regalia.





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Second smut I write, probably not as good as the first, still hope you enjoy ^-^

The music was loud in the car and the four boys around you were all minding their own businesses: Ignis was driving, Prompto taking pictures of the sceneries, Gladio reading and Noctis just sleeping.

You were lost in your thoughts, remembering your last fight, with a coeurl. It had been tough, but somehow you managed to get away with just a few scratches.

You had been training a lot in this journey after all.

But it wasn’t the injuries on your companions that you were thinking about.

It was your boyfriend.

Since Prompto and you had started dating, you found it harder and harder to focus when he was around. You’d constantly be thinking about him, staring at him any chance you got.

And that was what you had been doing during that fight too.

Whenever the beast was near you, you’d fight back, but then you’d flee, running further so that you could admire Prompto fighting.

How the muscles in his arms flexed when he moved, how he’d scrunch up his face when he was focused, how his tight pants hugged his ass whenever he bended down.

You were remembering all the sweet details of this fight in which you hadn’t helped much, feeling a bit guilty for letting the guys fight almost by themselves, but also getting hornier and hornier as time passed.

When you managed to snap back to real life, you were almost at your destination.

You could already see the parking lot at the end of the long straight road.

That was when an idea found its way through your mind.

You bended forward, between the two front seats, and inched closer to Prompto’s ear, whispering softly so that the other boys wouldn’t hear: “If you sit in the back next time I’ll blow you.”

He let out a high-pitched scream of “You what?!”, startling not only the sleeping boy next to you and the one so deep in his reading he hadn’t noticed you had almost arrived, but also the driver, who subconsciously turned the steering wheel, getting out of the road for a moment, before glaring at the shocked boy and regaining his usual composure.

Prompto’s surprise was understandable, though, for you who knew what he was talking about.

You weren’t a fan of blowjobs in the beginning. It had taken a while for you to convince yourself to at least try, and when you finally tried, the expression on Prompto’s face was priceless. You’d do it again, from time to time when he asked, just to see your boy in such pleasure again, but you still found it hard and tiring on your side, so you wouldn’t do it was often as he probably wanted.

Suggesting it yourself, on the other hand, had never happened before.

But you couldn’t help it. You were horny, and, most of all, you wanted to please him, and you couldn’t think of a better way.

There was also a whole other matter to add to the equation: you had always liked the Regalia, and since you had started dating you’d often found yourself thinking about letting Prom fuck you in the car, but you’d never got a chance to ask.

The whole time before your next trip in the car had both you and him on edge, trying and failing not to look suspicious in your friends’ eyes.

Then the time came.

You were lucky enough that the trip would take some time and, on top of that, your destination was Lestallum, meaning you’d likely sleep in a hotel room tonight.

Prompto anxiously asked Gladio to sit in the front for once, to which the older man agreed, albeit warily.

When you finally left, you could feel the boy next to you bouncing his leg nervously.

You chuckled under your breath. It wasn’t that big of a deal for you, but it clearly was for him.

You turned your head, about to tell him you had to at least wait for Noct, who was still sitting next to you, to doze off, so he wouldn’t notice for a while. And that was when you noticed the tent in his pants.

You widened you eyes. You hadn’t done anything, you hadn’t touched him, not on purpose nor accidentally, you hadn’t talked to him, you hadn’t even _looked at him_ since Ignis had started the car. And yet, he was that hard already.

You looked at him in the eye and saw his face getting redder.

“I… um…” he tried to say, but you just shook your head, smiling softly, and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s just wait for Noct to fall asleep, yeah?” you whispered in his ear, to which he glanced at the other boy, who had already closed his eyes and was about to go.

He nodded, and a few minutes later, when you had made sure that the Prince was asleep, you slowly positioned yourself.

You felt Prompto’s breath hitch and you chuckled, thinking that you had barely moved at all.

You slowly undid the button of his pants, so agonizingly slow he started trembling.

Poor boy, you were enjoying this far too much.

You decided to have mercy on him and slid his jeans down just enough to set him free, to which he let out a shaky breath.

He was trying, you noticed, to keep his voice down as best as he could.

You dipped your head down, kissing his tip and licking along his slit softly.

He moved his hand to rest on your head and you smiled at the gentleness of his touch: even now he still tried to show how much he cared about you.

You wrapped your lips around his tip and sucked lightly.

The only reactions from him that made you understand how good he was feeling were the tightening of his grip in your hair and the shaky breaths he let out from time to time.

You finally bobbed your head down, taking him all the way in one go, and back up right away.

You looked up and saw he had thrown his head back.

You slid your tongue around his tip, finally gaining a: “Holy shit (Y/N)” whispered under his breath.

You loved how much he was enjoying this, and you wanted to drag it out as long as you could, but, unluckily, this trip wasn’t going to be endless.

So you decided to finally start bobbing your head up and down, sucking on your way up and running your tongue literally everywhere on your way down.

“Holy fucking…”

You froze. You had only had the time to move a couple of times when you heard the voice that surely wasn’t from your boyfriend.

You looked up, in panic, and, as expected, you saw just as much panic on Prompto’s face, who was looking behind you.

You lifted up and looked on your left, seeing the Prince fully awake and looking at you.

Your face was on fire, and Prompto’s was just as red.

On the rear-view mirror, you saw Ignis’s eyes looking at you. “Is something the matter?” he asked.

You looked at the Prince. “No, everything’s perfectly fine.” Noct answered.

You widened your eyes.

“Keep going,” he said under his breath, “You looked super hot.”

“Hey!” you looked at Prompto. His face clearly showed his displeasure at his friend’s statement.

Then he looked at you. “Do you want me to finish?” you asked.

He looked confused and guilty. You could tell he wanted you to let him come, but he didn’t want to do it in front of his friend.

You were the one to choose for him: you kissed him while pumping him slowly.

Then you went down on him again, and this time you weren’t going to make it slow.

You bobbed your head up and down fast, taking him as deep as you could, sucking just hard enough to make him melt.

You could feel him bucking his hips up, meeting you half way into the motion.

In just a couple minutes his hips and legs were shaking, his grip in your hair was tight enough to almost rip it out and his breathing was so laboured you feared he was hyperventilating.

He tensed up, shooting his load down your throat, you swallowing as much as you could, not wanting to stain the car seats.

You licked the final drops off his tip, then lifted up and straightened up, getting back in your seat like nothing had happened.

Prom put himself back in his pants and closed them as best as he could in his trembling state.

You looked at Noct, his eyes wide and incredulous, his cock tenting his pants.

Still looking at him, you laid your head on Prompto’s shoulder, who kissed your head and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“You’re gonna have to take care of that.” You told Noctis, eyeng his crotch.

“Are you going to take care of it?” he answered sassily.

“Like hell, darling. You wanted to watch? The consequences are your responsibility.”

He scoffed and you looked ahead, closing your eyes, about to doze off to Prompto’s soft touch on your arm.

“We’re here.” Ignis announced and, despite your annoyance at being almost woken up, you relished in the dread you saw on the Prince’s face.

Right before getting out of the car, Prompto told you with a wink: “We’ve got a room and the whole night now, babe. Want me to thank you for the favour?”


End file.
